


The Fall

by Hobbitfing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/Hobbitfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nori sees his brothers fall, his only choice is to join them. </p><p>(But everyone is okay you'll see!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay between my wife (who still doesn't have an AO3 account) and I. 
> 
> Nothing like almost dying to bring all our favourite ships together! *maniacal laughter*

"Dori...Dori, hold on, just a little longer...good lad, Ori!" Nori kept up a constant stream of chatter for his brothers, though he wasn't sure they could even hear him. He'd crawled as far out on his branch as he could, and he didn't move, even though he could hear it creaking beneath him. "Just hold on, just a little more, you can..." He swallowed a sob. "Help is coming, we'll get to you. Just don't let go." He didn't really believe it, but he had to say something. There was nothing he could do.

"Hold on, Ori!" Dori yelled, choking and gasping as he tried his best to hang onto the slippery wood of the staff that had rescued them from the first slip. Dwarves weren't meant to hold onto wood. At least his boots were offering a little more purchase for Ori. He was praying and begging Mahal to keep him and his brother safely up in this damn tree and out of the darkness below.

Ori whimpered as he clung to Dori's boots, his entire weight held up just by his brother's boots. He could feel Dori slipping. If he let go, would Dori be able to hold on? Was he going to cause Dori's death? No matter how slow time seemed to be going, he couldn't make himself let go. He couldn't, even if his selfishness meant his brother might die. 

Nori leaned out, just a little further, if only he could...his boot slipped on the rough bark, showering his brothers with pine needles. He froze. He wouldn't do them any good if he fell, too, especially if he landed on them. "You're doing so well, Ori. Just hold on. I'm coming. I promise, I'm coming." He and Dori exchanged a brief, desperate glance, and he could see Dori didn't believe anyone would be able to help them, either, but he could also see the grim determination in his elder brother's face. While he still had strength, Dori wouldn't let go, would fight as long as he could to save Ori. The only strength Nori could lend them was his voice, and he kept talking, encouraging both of them, hoping they could hear him over the creaking of the tree, the shouting of orcs and dwarves, the crackling of the flame, their own ragged breaths.

"I can't hold on!" Dori gasped, eyes locked with Nori's. His fingers slipped further down the staff. His hands locked as hard as they could but there was no purchase. He was seconds away from falling. There was nothing he could do for Ori, no way to move without dooming them both. A few seconds longer... Dori's hands grasped at nothing and they were falling like stones. Ori was silent, but Dori screamed, grabbing for his little brother.

"Ori! No!" Nori lunged, all concern for his own safety forgotten as he watched his brothers plummet. "Dori!" The branch groaned, bent beneath his weight. He scrambled backward. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be watching this. This had to be a nightmare.

Oin grabbed for Nori, catching his hood. "No, lad, ye can't help them now!"

Nori screamed, fighting the sudden grip. He twisted until he could see what was holding him. He looked up at Oin, grimly drew one of his knives, and began slicing through the thick material of his hood. He couldn't help them, no...but he could follow them.

Oin grabbed for him again, eyes widening in horror, but before he could get anything solid, Nori had disappeared into the dark below.

***

Nori kept his eyes open as long as he could, but the sight of the dark stone and trees rushing toward him, the wind blowing across his face, was too much. He closed his eyes and tucked himself into a ball, feeling hot tears on his face, quickly torn away by the wind. "I'm so sorry," he gasped. "I'll be with you soon." He braced himself and waited for the end.

He woke to Dori's worried face looming over him and Ori's hands undoing his cloak.

"Dori!" Nori tried to sit up, but his arm wouldn't support him and he collapsed again. "Ori! You're here. I'm here--with you."

"Nori, stay still, I think your arm's broken," Dori said, tears rolling down his plump cheeks. He leaned down to kiss his brother's forehead.  
Ori borrowed one of Nori's knives to cut a strip from the bottom of his brother's cloak. "Are you very hurt?" he asked.

"I...ow. I don't understand. I didn't think it'd hurt this much!" Maybe this was his punishment for a lifetime of thievery, to suffer the injuries from the fall forever.

"You fell off a cliff, of course it's going to hurt!" Dori had to stop and take a breath after his outburst, trying to calm down. A sudden shriek of an eagle interrupted them and they all looked up. "I hope they're alright."

Ori sat himself behind Nori and let him lay his head in his lap. His brothers looked mostly alright. Ori's hair was a mess and he had some scratches on his face, and Dori moved stiffly, but they were all in one piece.

Nori blinked. "The eagles are a surprise, too." He nuzzled against Ori, grinning up at his brother. "You're hurt, too. I'm sorry."

"I'm ok, the trees broke our fall. Dori took most of it for me," he looked up at Dori with worried eyes. "How can I fix your arm?"

"Wait...we're...alive?!" Nori tried to sit up again, his heels scrambling in the dirt.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Ori squeaked. 

Dori smiled, dabbing away his tears with his sleeve. "I didn't think it was possible, but we're all alive. And we're together."

"Oh. Well, that changes things." Nori grinned, wincing when an especially deep breath strained his ribs, already bruised in the goblin tunnels. "Ori...you're alive. You're alright?" He reached for Ori with his uninjured arm. He started to laugh and then he couldn't stop, even though it hurt, and then he was sobbing, clutching at Ori, face buried in his torn clothing. "We're all okay..."

"I'm fine!" he protested, clearly having gone over this several times with Dori already. "I'm just a bit scratched, I was more hurt that time my chair tipped back and I hit my head on the floor. Now stay still and let me help!"

Nori nodded and pulled himself together. "...you both saw the eagles too?"

"I can still hear them," Dori remarked. "What on earth was going on up there? And how did you fall?"

Ori made a frustrated expression, not sure how to start helping Nori without some verbal assistance.

Seeing Ori's expression, Nori grinned up at him and gave him a reassuring pat. "I'm fine, lad. Sorry if I frightened you." He frowned, trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm...not sure. You fell, and I...tried to catch you. I fell, too." He looked away, unable to meet Dori's eyes.

"Do I need to set your arm?" Ori interrupted.

Dori frowned, but dropped it.

Nori glanced around, taking stock of their situation. "Better do it, if you think you can. But we'd better get moving soon."

With Nori's assistance, Ori pressed the bone back into its usual place and then, using the handle of one of Nori's tools as a splint and wrapped it up in the cloak. He tied it up tightly and then sighed. "That's better. Does it feel okay?"

Gritting his teeth, Nori managed to keep himself from crying out, but he was shaking and soaked with sweat by the time his brother had finished. He tried to keep his teeth from chattering. "Better. Thanks." He rose unsteadily to his feet. He spotted, miraculously, his bongy-knocker caught in a nearby branch. "Pass me that, would you lad?"

Ori stood and grabbed it for him, handing it over gently. Dori sighed and began collecting all the things that had fallen away from them.

"Thanks." Nori gave his younger brother the steadiest smile he could manage, leaning heavily on the stave. "Let's go."

Dori went to Nori's other side to support him and started them walking, back towards Ered Luin.

"Dori, has Thorin rubbed off on you? You're going the wrong way." Nori jerked his head in the direction the eagles had flown.

"No, I'm taking my brothers home."

Nori paused, torn. "You're right. You should go home, and make sure Ori gets home safely. Will you be alright without me?"

"You... you're going back? You've been trying to get us to go back to Ered Luin with you the entire journey! What's gotten into you? Did you hit your head? Is there a lump under that ridiculous hairstyle?" Dori laughed.

"...shut up." Nori stuck his tongue out at his brother. "You get Ori home, but I...I can't give up on them. Not like this." He thought of a certain handsome, rugged guard who he'd last seen dangling from a branch, and turned away so Dori wouldn't see him blush.

Dori turned about, taking Nori under his arm. He was moving stiffly and it was clear he'd hurt his back in the fall. Ori joined them at Dori's other side. They headed towards Erebor together.

***  
"Still no sign of them. I'm afraid they're gone, lad." Dwalin shook his head and came back into Beorn's house where Thorin was resting. He sat beside his king, trying not to picture a red-haired thief with bright eyes and a sharp smile.

The dark bear-man listened to the dwarves talk of their missing companions. He shrugged his bear-shape on like a familiar cloak and took off towards the burned trees where the eagles had found them. He would see what there was to see.

Nori was so tired, dark spots were threatening to take over the edges of his vision, but he forced himself to press on. He'd seen, between breaks in the trees, a massive rock in the distance, and it seemed like a logical place for the eagles to take the company, or at least a high place to get the lay of the land. He didn't want Ori to spend a night in the open, with wargs and orcs behind them. He could see how much Dori was hurting, but could also see the same firmness he felt making his brother go on.

Ori was quietly humming to keep himself awake, a song Dori used to sing while he got everyone ready in the morning. He was exhausted and about ready to drop, but none of them were willing to stop. 

Dori was pretty sure the wargs had already passed them and gone on for the rest of the company, but he was still on the alert. The pain in his back and hips was starting to get unbearable, every step jostling him. He staggered on between his brothers. 

A shape appeared against the lightening sky and they all froze, except Ori who was watching his feet. He stumbled when they both stopped and groaned. "What is it?"

"Stay here," Nori hissed. Pressing his brothers against a tree, keeping its trunk between them and the dark, menacing shape, he stalked closer as quietly as he could. He'd lifted his bongy-knocker as best he could, hoping he looked menacing and not as half-crippled and exhausted as he felt.

There was a bear in front of him, huge and black. While Nori watched, it turned into a man, just as big and black as the animal had been. "You are dwarves of Erebor?"

Startled, Nori swung, forgetting his broken arm. He cried out, dropped the stave, and doubled over in pain.

"Nori!" Ori ran out from behind the tree, weaponless and trembling. "You get away from my brother, you..." He looked up--and up--at the massive man standing over Nori.

Dori rushed to Nori's side, supporting him and taking his bongy-knocker. He glared up at the giant bear-man, drawing himself up to his full height. 

Beorn laughed softly. "Your friends are resting, many miles away. I have come to see if you lived." Behind him, three ponies had stopped walking to graze at the sparse grass.

Ori was so relieved, he felt his eyes filling with tears. He blinked them away. "You're...you're here to help us?" After everything they'd been through, this bit of good luck seemed too good to be true. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he'd fallen asleep and was imagining this whole thing, that he'd wake up and still be trudging through the forest beside his increasingly exhausted brothers.

Satisfied that neither he nor his brothers were in danger of being eaten, Nori's eyes rolled back in his head, and he went limp against Dori.

Dori groaned, taking Nori's weight as he fainted. "Thank you," he managed. 

Beorn moved the ponies closer to the dwarves. "They know their way home," he told them. He then returned to his bear shape, leaving the ponies and the dwarves behind.

Dori helped Nori up onto a pony, then hopped up behind him.

Ori turned wide eyes to his eldest brother, hesitating beside one of the ponies. "...Dori?" 

The pony snorted and butted him with its head, as though impatient to get home.

"Come on, Ori," Dori smiled encouragingly at him. "We'll be alright."

Ori climbed onto the pony, almost falling when it started off without him cueing it. He clung to its mane and watched his brothers swaying on their pony in front of him. "Nori's...alright, isn't he?"

The third pony, unmounted, followed the others.

"He's just tired," Dori lay Nori's head against his chest. Though walking hurt, riding seemed to hurt less. He sighed and tried to relax. Hopefully they'd be there soon.

***

Ori's eyes drifted shut, and he fell asleep. His pony carefully made sure he didn't fall off. When Ori opened his eyes, his pony had stopped in a walled courtyard in front of a large, log house. He yawned and started to dismount, but his pony knelt with a groan, allowing him to slide off more easily. "Thank you," he murmured, uncertainly. He thought he could hear other dwarves talking inside the house.

Dori had drifted off a few times but had managed to stay awake throughout most of it. He slid down from the pony and shook Nori a little to wake him, trying to help him off their mount. "Nori, I think we're here."

Nori groaned and murmured something incomprehensible. After a visible effort, he opened his eyes. "Dori. Still alive? All of us?"

The second pony knelt, a little more abruptly, almost making Nori slide off.

"That was not helpful!" Dori told the pony, gathering Nori up in his arms and helping him walk in towards the voices. "Yes, darling, we're all alive."

The pony stood, shook itself, and snorted before trotting away after the other two.  
"'s good." Nori's smile was wide and loose.

"Oh Nori," Dori sighed. The three brothers opened the door and walked into the hall as one. 

There was a collective cry of relief and happiness. Fili and Kili were on their feet immediately and had scooped Ori up into a tight hug, yelling and cheering. The both kissed him soundly on his mouth and cheeks, prompting him to turn completely red.

Ori, though completely red, was happy for the opportunity to slip away from Dori's mothering clutches...and he certainly didn't mind the attention from the two princes he'd admired for so long from a distance.

The others followed, patting them all and hugging and crying. 

Balin knocked heads with Dori, then to the surprise of the rest of the company, kissed him quite ferociously. 

Dori wrapped his arms around the older dwarf and practically swooned into his arms. "Oh my," he giggled once they'd stopped kissing.

"Ah...my apologies." Balin let Dori go, his fingertips lingering on Dori's wrist. "I...I am very glad to see you alive and well."

Dori's smile was as warm as the sun and he clasped Balin's tunic and kissed him again.

Balin kissed Dori back, soundly and passionately. "You're looking like you've been through the mill, my lad. I happened to take note of a quiet room toward the back of the house, if you'd like to get away from all this...noise. I have a bottle of oil that survived, and it would be my pleasure to give you a, er, massage." Balin hadn't felt or sounded this awkward in more than a century, but he didn't think he minded. He'd never expected to see Dori again, and now that he'd gotten the mithril-haired dwarf back, he was never letting him go.

"Oh, that sounds lovely..." Dori allowed himself to be led away.

Dwalin also ran to them, taking Nori into his arms in a hug before letting him go and awkwardly patting him on the shoulder.  
   
Nori grinned at Dwalin, most of his weight supported by the big warrior. "Hi. Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easy, did you?" He was pleasantly surprised by Dwalin's attention and obvious concern. He stayed pressed to Dwalin's side, nodding and smiling at the stream of dwarves.  
   
"Nah, I figured you'd just turned around and gone back to Ered Luin," Dwalin lied.

"Well, I was all for it, but these two wouldn't come with me."

"Should've guessed," Dwalin chuckled, looking Nori over. "You're not too badly hurt?"

Oin made his way over to Nori, eyebrows furrowed.

Nori shot Oin a glare out of Dwalin's sight, signing, Not now! Grinning up at Dwalin, he said out loud, "'m fine."

Oin walked straight up to him and grabbed him by the beard, dragging him in close and hugging him. "Ye're an idiot." he spat, handing Nori a bit of willow bark to chew on.

"Ow! Nice to see you, too," Nori grumbled, allowing himself to be manhandled, pulling a face as he chewed the bitter medicine.

"Be glad I didn't hit you," Oin threatened. 

Dwalin raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea, he's a crackpot." Nori glanced around, pointedly turning his back on the healer. "Looks like both my brothers are taken care of, but there's no one left to look after me..."

Dwalin shrugged. "Come on, then."

Leaning heavily on Dwalin--possibly a little more than he had to, wondering if he could grope that fine, firm arse and claim he'd stumbled--Nori followed the guard. He looked around for a place to spit out the bark, but saw Oin watching him very carefully.

The healer gave him a vicious glare. Clearly he hadn't forgiven Nori for cutting himself loose and leaping to his apparent death. 

Dwalin opened the door to a quiet room. The bed was covered in furs, the fire was roaring and it looked perfect and cozy... except for the black hair spilled across the pillows.

Nori pointedly ignored Oin. The room looked splendid--fire, low bed with soft furs...only there was already someone in it. "Who is...is that Thorin? Is he alright?"

"He's healing, like you." Dwalin pulled back some of the furs and settled Nori on the bed, pushing him down and tucking him in, then sliding in next to him. 

Thorin opened his eyes and smiled a little. "Nori, you're alright," he murmured. "Your brothers?"

It figured. Both his brothers got jumped by dwarves they'd had their eyes on, but he got...tucked into bed. With Thorin. And the dwarf he'd been eyeing. "I'm alright, and so are they."

"Thank Mahal," Thorin pressed his forehead to Nori's. 

Bilbo opened the door with a tray of food and looked a bit askance at Dwalin and Nori. "Oh, I was hoping to... well, have a moment alone with Thorin?" he said pointedly. 

Dwalin groaned. "Fine, we'll find somewhere else." He stood, scooped up Nori and carried him to the next room over. Not quite as warm and cozy, but at least it was private.

Bilbo smiled, closing the door behind him.

Nori smirked to himself. It seemed his luck was holding after all--he'd have to find some way to thank the ridiculous little creature. He allowed himself to be tucked in and fussed over by Dwalin, looking as weak and helpless as he could.

Dwalin tucked him in, lighting the fire and warming the room. He sat down next to him. "Want me to undo your hair?"

"Ohhhh...please, that sounds lovely. Do you have a brush? I think I lost mine." He shivered, remembering watching his brothers fall, and then falling himself. He no longer needed to pretend to look pitiful, and he couldn't stop shaking. Despite the willow bark, his arm was beginning to ache now that he was safe, and he wished he'd gotten something stronger...but not enough to face Oin.

"I've got one," Dwalin grabbed his boar-bristle brush from the side of the bed and began to undo Nori's hair. "Are you alright? You're shaking."

"I'm f-fine," Nori insisted, wrapping his arms around himself and fighting to keep still.

Dwalin finished his unbraiding and wrapped Nori up in his arms, holding him. "It's alright, you haven't had a chance to calm down or get it out yet."

Nori cuddled close against the massive chest, extremely irritated with himself. He was finally being held by Dwalin, and instead of seducing the guard, he was a trembling wreck. And then he was sobbing uncontrollably, nose running and everything. Great way to begin a seduction. 

"It's alright, you're safe. Your brothers are safe." Dwalin began to brush Nori's hair, murmuring to him quietly the whole time.

"S-sorry..." Nori slowly managed to pull himself together. He was still trembling, but his tears had stopped.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he said gruffly, not sure why Nori would apologize about it.

"Got you all soggy. Wish I had a change of clothes, myself."

"Sorry, no supplies," Dwalin shrugged. "But it's alright, I don't mind." he pulled off his tunic.

"Would you help me take mine off?" Nori's tunic was damp with sweat and was getting stiff and chilly as it dried.

"Alright, let me know if I hurt your arm," Dwalin carefully pulled Nori's tunic over his head.

Nori stiffened and his breathing showed he was in pain, but he didn't tell Dwalin to stop or cry out, and he felt better with it off. "Thanks," he said, his voice tight. He cuddled against Dwalin's bare chest, too exhausted and sore to even playfully lick a temptingly nearby nipple.

"Just rest, you'll feel better tomorrow," Dwalin whispered.

"Mmm..." Within moments, Nori had gone limp in Dwalin's arms and he was deeply asleep.

Dwalin kissed the top of his head, tossing the brush away so they could sleep.

* * *

Nori woke gasping, sitting straight up. He was covered in sweat, eyes wide.

Dwalin sat up with him, "Nori," he put an arm around his shoulders.

Nori flinched, twisting away violently, crying out when he moved his injured arm. "...Dwalin!" He clung to the larger dwarf as best he could, face buried in Dwalin's shoulder. "I...I'm sorry if I woke you. I was..."

"Shh, it's alright, lad. You're safe here, I won't hurt you," he stroked Nori's hair and back. "Want me to get Ori or Dori?"

"No, don't...don't go. Please." He turned until he was looking up at Dwalin, and smiled softly. "Of course you won't hurt me."

Dwalin nodded. "Ok, I'll stay."

"Th--thank you." Nori cuddled against Dwalin, his body slowly relaxing. "You...don't mind that I came back?"  
 me:  "Why would I mind? I'm glad you're here."

"...really?"

"You've been helpful. The lads like you. You're great in a fight. You notice things the rest of us don't," Dwalin shrugged. "Just because we used to be ... something else, doesn't mean we can't be friends now."

"I'd...I'd like that, too."

"Good, 'cause it's too late, we're friends," Dwalin laughed.

Nori heard, very distinctly, Dori crying out his pleasure. "I think we might be brothers before too much longer." He made a face to show how gross their brothers were.

The big warrior grimaced, "Yeah, you slept through the worst of it, they've been at it for hours." He neglected to mention the sounds coming from the other rooms - namely Bilbo and Thorin's, and Fili, Kili and Ori's.

"I hope they didn't keep you awake." Nori shifted, his eyes tightening with pain. His arm was a solid, unrelenting agony that spiked whenever he moved, but he still didn't want to face Oin. The healer had been known to be rougher than necessary when irritated with a patient.

"Want me to get you some more willow bark?" Dwalin offered, frowning as he saw the pain across Nori's face.

"N-no, I'm fine. I just...I'll just lay here."

"I'll be right back," Dwalin extricated himself from Nori, tucked him in, and went to wake up Oin.  
   
"...noooo..."

"Hush, I'll be right back." he closed the door, went down the hall to where he knew Oin was sleeping and knocked on the door.

"Nhh. I'll be right out." Oin emerged a moment later, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Good thing I don't need much sleep at my age. Nori?"

"Yeah, he's hurting," Dwalin crossed his arms over his chest. "Got anything to help?"

Oin gathered a few supplies, grumbling to himself while he did. "I'm half tempted to just let him suffer, the damn fool."

"Why?" Dwalin's face tightened. He wasn't sure what Oin's problem was, but he was feeling a bit protective of Nori.

"Hmph. Not surprised he didn't tell you. He didn't fall, the little shit." He waited to see if Dwalin would catch his meaning, passing his cousin some bandages and bundles.

"Of course he did, I'm surprised more of us didn't," Dwalin said defensively, taking the supplies. He was tempted to leave before Oin continued his rant.

"No, he did not. After he saw his brothers go, he jumped. I caught his hood, and that little wargturd cut it off. I'm inclined to finish him off myself.  Can't say that I blame him, though. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Gloin."

"He..." Dwalin nodded, patting Oin's shoulder, turning around and heading back to his room.

"Good. You understand." Oin followed at his own pace.

Nori paled when he saw the look on Dwalin's face, sinking against the blanket and looking away.

Dwalin sat on the bed, put the bundles down, and wrapped Nori up in a fierce hug.

Not sure what was going on, Nori tensed, keeping still in Dwalin's arms.

Giving them what he felt was enough time, Oin entered the room. "So, let's have a look at you. Don't worry, I'm going to give you the thrashing of your life when you're better, but for now it's my responsibility to heal you completely so I can beat you later. Dwalin, make sure he doesn't try to escape."

Dwalin nodded, holding Nori tightly in his arms, letting Oin have a look at the injured dwarf.

Nori squirmed a little, but knew he was stuck.

Oin grunted and hmphed as he looked at each of Nori's injuries. He removed the sling to examine his broken arm. The thief's arm was swollen and turning a vibrant display of bruised colours. "It's set well enough. Ori do it?" He rebound the arm, tucking it tight against Nori's chest, then measured out a precise amount of milky white liquid into a tiny cup. "Drink this, and if you make a face, I'll give you an enema."

Sticking out his tongue, Nori drained the sticky poppy milk. His eyes quickly unfocused, his mouth curling into a lazy smile. "Awww, you do care." He blew Oin a kiss, then giggled. "Go 'way now. Leave me with your sexy cousin."

Dwalin's ears went a bit red, but he grumbled and tucked Nori in against the pillows, avoiding Oin's pointed look.

"Mmm, alright then. You," Oin pointed at Dwalin, "come and get me if he needs me. And you," he glowered at Nori from beneath wooly eyebrows, "take it easy. Just because you're feeling all happy and painless right now doesn't mean you're up for a tupping. Dwalin, don't let this blighter talk you into fucking him." With that, Oin ambled away.

"Wouldn't say no," Nori offered.

Dwalin spluttered a bit, tucking Nori in even more firmly so he couldn't get handsy.

"Awwww, you're shyyyy!" Nori beamed up at the blushing warrior.

"I'm no such thing!" Dwalin protested.

"You a-are," Nori sang. "C'mere and hold me."

"Fine, but you're staying in the blankets," Dwalin wrapped him up like a dumpling and tucked Nori's head under his chin.

"For now. For now. Just wait until I'm better."

Dwalin shook his head, but he was smiling.

"Then I'm going to...suck your cock. Suck it," Nori yawned, "so hard. Yeah."

Dwalin laughed, "Alright, we'll see."

"Oh, you will. Look how big my mouth gets." Nori stretched his jaw until it clicked. "Bet not even your cock is that big."

Dwalin chuckled. "Go to sleep, damn thief."

"'k. 's long as you stay with me. Damn..." Nori yawned again, "guard."

The bigger dwarf wrapped him up in his arms carefully and let him sleep.

* * *

The next few days were a blur for Nori, constantly surrounded by Dwalin on all sides. His arm was still stiff, but no longer pained him enough to need the poppy milk. "Mmm...Dwalin."

Dwalin was asleep, passed out next to him, face slack. His hair and beard were a mess, as if he hadn't really been out of bed for awhile.

Seeing that Dwalin was asleep, Nori smiled and cuddled against the larger dwarf again, not wanting to wake him. He was starting to get restless, not used to spending so many days in one place, never mind a place as small as a bed. His stomach rumbled.  
Nori rolled out of bed, carefully tucking Dwalin back in, and went off in search of food and his brothers.

The whole company was out in the dining hall, some of them at the table, others flopped near the fire. Ori sprang up from between the two princes and ran to his brother. "Nori!"

Dori stood when he heard Ori's shout, going to hug them both.

"Oof! It's good to see you, too! I hope you've been keeping busy." He winked at Ori and smirked at Dori.

Ori blushed, but Dori just smirked right back. "I'm glad you're alright."

Nori stretched. "Mmm, me too. Hope you lot've left me some food."

The company made room for him at the table, filling a plate for him with bread and honey, and a thick soup.

"Have you been keeping Dwalin busy?" Dori murmured.

"Not as busy as you've been keeping Balin," Nori replied in his sweetest voice.

Dori grinned, trying to hide it behind his hand. Ori swatted them both.

"Oh, don't worry Ori, I know you haven't been left out, either."

"Hush!" Dori chided, "You'll embarrass him!" 

Ori groaned, "I'm glad you're feeling better, I'm going to go eat over there."

Nori devoured everything they put in front of him, laughing and joking with the company. When he was just on the uncomfortable side of being full, then gathered some bread with honey for Dwalin.

Dori grabbed him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks before he could disappear back into his bedroom.

"Love you, too. Don't tell anyone it was my idea to rejoin the company, eh? They'll get the wrong impression of me. Ruin my reputation."

"Oh, that's a shame, I already told everyone," Dori teased.

"You didn't!" Nori sounded genuinely horrified.

"Of course not, I only told one dwarf and I will never tell you which one," he grinned.

"...was it Balin?"

"It was not Balin," he patted Nori's arm, going back to his seat.

"You're a wretched older brother." The only other dwarf Nori suspected was...no. Not even Dori would do that. Nori slunk back to the room he was sharing with Dwalin, entering quietly in case the other dwarf was still asleep.

Dwalin's eyes opened at the smell of warm bread and honey and he growled something unintelligible.

"Here," Nori offered the bread at arm's length, "before you eat your way through me."

The big dwarf took the bread and devoured it hungrily, eyes heavy-lidded and sleepy.

Nori sat beside Dwalin on the bed, bouncing a little. "So, ah...I hope I haven't said anything too...strange. You know how poppy milk can be."

"You said plenty," he chuckled around a mouthful. "But nothing too odd."

"Oh good." Nori turned away to hide his blush. He didn't remember much of what he'd said, but what he did remember...well, he hoped Dwalin would chalk it up to the drug. Most of him hoped. Maybe.

"I already knew you were a horny thief, it's not like I hadn't heard you with Bofur," Dwalin finished his meal and licked the honey off his fingers.

Going red to the tips of his ears, Nori busied himself looking through his clothes and pack, trying to see what he still had and what he'd lost. He very pointedly did not look at Dwalin licking his fingers.

"You're feeling better? No pain?"

"Still stiff, but much better. ...thanks."

"That's good, Dwalin grabbed for his tunic from beside the bed.

Nori lightly placed a hand on Dwalin's jaw. "I've never been scared of you. Never thought you'd hurt me."

Dwalin frowned. "I know."

"Good." He gave Dwalin a brief, chaste kiss on his sideburned cheek.

Dwalin caught him by the back of his head and kissed him on the mouth.

Nori moaned against Dwalin's mouth, pressing their bodies together.

The big dwarf pulled back after a nice long kiss. "You're still hurt, let's not get too excited."

"Not gonna. Just excited enough." Nori sank to his knees, nuzzling  against Dwalin's groin.

Dwalin considered it, struggling with the decision for a moment before giving in, laying back on the bed.

"Mmm, good." Nori slunk onto the bed and quickly unfastened Dwalin's trousers, pawing his way into the guard's smallclothes, using the heel of his hand to rub the bulge he found there.

"Ohh," Dwalin groaned, stroking Nori's hair gently.

"You can be rougher than that; I'm not hurt there," Nori purred. He lowered his mouth to Dwalin's thick, musky cock, slowly licking a line across the head.

"Ahhhh, nn, I don't want to hurt you," he protested, rolling his hips a bit.

"Won't..." Nori moaned, tonguing Dwalin's slit, already slick with precum.

"Oh Mahal," Dwalin groaned, taking a fistful of Nori's hair with one hand and stroked his cheek with the other hand.

"Mmm...yessss..." And then Nori couldn't speak any longer. He took Dwalin as deep as he could, eyes closed with pleasure. He'd thought he was going to die along with his brothers, and now here he was, sucking Dwalin's cock.

Dwalin's hand spasmed in his hair and his head fell back. "Nori..." he moaned.

In reply, Nori forced himself to take just a little bit more. He couldn't  really use his hands--he couldn't use his broken arm, and he couldn't prop himself up on it so he could use the other.

It didn't take much longer for Dwalin to reach his limit, cumming in Nori's mouth with a gasp.

Nori swallowed deeply, drawing every drop out of Dwalin, his throat working.

Dwalin flopped back on the bed, panting a bit. "Fuuuck."

"Mmm..." Nori licked his lips, then wiped them, sliding higher until he was lying beside Dwalin. "Been thinking about that for a while, hmm?"

"Maybe," he murmured, wrapping Nori up in his arms and nuzzling into his beard.

"I'll tell you a secret..." Nori whispered in Dwalin's ear.

"Alright."

"...me too."

"I know."

Nori turned to hide his blush in Dwalin's beard. "What do you mean, you know?"

"You mentioned it a lot over the last few days," he grinned.

"That doesn't count!" Nori protested.

"Apparently it does."

"Does not. If you ever want me to do that again, it does not." Nori nipped at Dwalin's ear.

"Alright then."

"Good. That's settled then."

It didn't take Dwalin long to fall back asleep, full of honey and content with Nori nestled against him.

**Author's Note:**

> (Dori told Thorin, by the way)


End file.
